


Последняя соломинка

by Lavender_Prime, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidfic, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Как трудно быть Эбису, когда в твоей команде такие раздолбаи, как Гай и Генма
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Последняя соломинка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751395) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



Он глазам своим не поверил, увидев, что наделал Гай.

Потом, правда, тоже с трудом поверил.

Гай, стоявший над рухнувшим телом, наклонился и изучающе потыкал его пальцем.

– А? Он, кажется, мертв.

– Как это – «кажется, мертв»?!! – вопль вырвался из горла Эбису, минуя мозг, и он рванул к телу такими широкими и резкими шагами, что пришлось остановиться и поправить сползающие очки, чтобы те не свалились с переносицы.

Подойдя, он врезал Гаю по лицу.

Тот сразу же отскочил, широко распахнув глаза и потирая щеку.

Эбису присел на корточки, вытащил кунай и начал складывать все известные ему целительные дзюцу, бормоча себе под нос – потому что не мог, просто не мог молчать, словно попытки похоронить слова внутри привели бы к взрыву, и что случилось бы потом, ведь Гай очень, очень сильно и глупо накосячил? «Невероятно, ты атаковал человека, а нам нужно вернуть его живым, какой же ты идиот, а, ну я даже не знаю, как вообще можно выносить такое, твой идиотизм!..»

– Он застал меня врасплох, – возмутился Гай.

Мужчина закашлялся и очнулся, его ресницы задрожали.

– Не двигайтесь, – приказал Эбису не терпящим возражения тоном. В большинстве случаев это, похоже, работало: звучало так, будто Эбису точно знал, что делает. – Угрозы для жизни нет. Сейчас я сращу вам легкие и откачаю из них кровь, а потом вы вновь сможете нормально дышать. – Он закончил технику, а потом помог мужчине подняться, по-прежнему кипя от негодования.

– Э-э… вы живы, – сказал Гай. Он – кто бы мог подумать! – широко улыбнулся и потер затылок. – Извините уж.

Эбису круто обернулся и снова ему врезал.

– Никогда больше так не делай! Никогда!

Гай потер левую щеку – теперь такую же красную, как и правая. На обеих ярко горели симметричные отметины.

– Эби-кун…

– Не называй меня «Эби-кун», ты, тупой зверь! – Эбису страшно подмывало пнуть Гая по лодыжке, но он не стал. Насилие не должно порождать насилие, как бы ни хотелось. А если сломать Гаю лодыжку, этим он пересечет границу приличий. Хотя стыдно, конечно, как легко битье по чьей-то морде улучшает настроение.

Генма, появившийся незамеченным в разгаре перепалки, связал отступника прежде, чем тот смог сбежать.

– В задании сказано – «живым»! – орал Эбису. – Вернуть его обратно живым! Майто-сан, чем вам не понравилось слово «живым»?

От такого вежливо-ледяного обращения Гай поник, как травинка.

Эбису отвернулся, не желая поддаваться на обиженно-щенячье выражение лица Гая.

– Я хочу свалить из этой команды. Я хочу свалить из этой команды, нафиг отсюда, прямо сейчас.

– Забей, – протяжно посоветовал Генма.

– Не буду.

Это задание стало последним, которое он выполнял вместе с этими клоунами. Едва они вернулись с миссии и доложили о ее успехе Третьему Хокаге, как Эбису спустился на этаж ниже и записался на экзамен на спец-джонина.

Экзамен он сдал.


End file.
